The purpose of this study is to develop an animal model for screening antiplaque agents. Due to the availability and adaptability, the rat has been chosen as the model. Further development of this model will involve determining the optimal inoculation procedure and minimal length of time needed to obtain scoreable amounts of plaque. Special attention will also be given to establishing definite plaque scoring criteria.